Lluvia de Estrellas
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: (Del Fanfic Amor Eclipsado) Hearth s and hooves day. Un día especial para los ponies que celebraban su amistad. Pero también adoptado, por las parejas de Equestria. Ahora la princesa Luna tiene un pony con quien celebrar dicha festividad, pero no todo saldrá exactamente como lo planeo.


**Lluvia de Estrellas**

Era una hermosa noche nevada la que cubría a Equestria. Los paramos, caminos y casas estaban cubiertos por este manto blanco invernal. A un día de una festividad que hacia volar los corazones de todos los ponies. Quienes entre amistad, bondad y generosidad, celebraban este día. Pero lo interesante de esta festividad era que tenía una invitada muy peculiar este año. Quien, en vez de pasar este día con su hermana lo pasaría con otro pony. Una invitada que tan solo hace unos meses, abrió su corazón a nuevos sentimientos y experiencias. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que una de las gobernantes de Equestria, específicamente, la que en horas nocturnas, ejecuta su autoridad como ama indiscutible de la preciosa noche. En Canterlot, normalmente se hacia una obra, al igual que en hearth's warming eve. La misma princesa Celestia le dedicaba de su tiempo. Cosa que ya estaba en marcha.

En el gran teatro de Canterlot, los ponies arreglaban el escenario y preparaban los paisajes. Cada año se hacía todo el procedimiento de nuevo, desde hacer los vestuarios otra vez hasta los libretos. Era una tradición, la cual perduro hasta el día de hoy. Lo del año pasado se reciclaba, en Equestria no se desperdiciaba nada.

-Muevan el cuadro número cuatro a la izquierda. Hay muy poco espacio ahí- Señalo la princesa Celestia, a lo que cuatro pegasos movieron un enorme paisaje -Perfecto. Creo que el cuatro numero dos necesita más luz y sombra ¿Podría alguien encargarse de eso?-

-No hay problema princesa- Dijo un unicornio sosteniendo una tablilla con su magia.

Al cabo de unos segundos una pegaso se acerca a la princesa y le susurra algo muy cerca de su oído. Esta sonríe muy alegremente.

-Luna esta aquí. Que gratificante. Dile que iré de inmediato-

La pegaso asintió y se marcho rápidamente. Breves minutos después, la princesa Celestia autorizo el descanso, para dirigirse al modesto camarín que habían transformado en oficina para su real persona. Abrió la puerta, en aquella habitación había un pequeño sofá, un escritorio y una estantería con algunos libros. Pero lo más importante, se encontraba su querida hermana menor, Luna.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo con vítor la deidad del sol -Que sorpresa tenerte aquí. Pensé que pasarías estas fiestas en Ponyville- Le comento.

Luna quien se encontraba sobre el sofá, negó con la cabeza -En realidad. Prefiero mi noche de las pesadillas. Vine para saber cómo estabas. Hacerte cargo cada año de una obra tan importante debe ser muy pesado para ti, y también porque necesito tu ayuda querida hermana mayor-

Celestia se llevo un casco al mentón, arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.

-Estaré feliz de ayudarte Luna. Si puedo adivinar, podría deducir que se tiene que ver con el joven Pipsqueak- Intuyo Celestia.

-Tu intuición es acertada. La verdad, no puedo hablar esto con nadie más, requiero de tu consejo-

-Adelante hermana. Puedes compartirme lo que quieras conmigo- Celestia se sentó en el sillón junto a la deidad de la noche, quien con mirada tímida, pero sonrisa entusiasmada, se acerco unos centímetros a Celestia.

-Esto, es un poco embarazoso ¿Recuerdas cuando te exprese mis temores sobre intimar?-

-Sí, y si no mal recuerdo. Todo resulto muy satisfactorio con ese tema- Le respondió Celestia arqueando una ceja.

Luna se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno. Esto algo tiene que ver. Los últimos dos meses desde que regreso de la academia militar, he estado un poco observaría- Le dijo Luna, un poco avergonzada.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Le dijo Celestia confundida.

-No hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo-

Celestia miro los ojos de su hermana, y supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Entiendo- Asintió Celestia.

-Cada vez que tengo tiempo libre, cuando él no está trabajando. Ya tiene un compromiso con Spike o con Sweet Apple Acres. Es muy frustrante, pero no quiero reprenderlo por solo pasar tiempo con su amigo, o ayudar en la granja. Es la víspera del amor, querida hermana. Y no estoy segura que hacer-

Celestia no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa. No se estaba riendo de su hermana, sino del acto en sí. A pesar de tener tantos siglos de edad, ese rastro de inocencia aun resaltaba en la personalidad de Luna. Sin embargo la deidad de la noche no lo entendió así, por lo que se entristeció. Pensó por un momento que había dicho algo totalmente estúpido.

-Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo- Le dijo Luna cabizbaja. En su cuerno surgió un pequeño resplandor.

Celestia previo que el ligero resplandor se trataba de un hechizo de tele transportación. Posiciono su casco sobre el hombro de su hermana menor. Y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas, que solo la deidad de sol podía entregar.

-Oh, no. Luna, no me estaba riendo de ti. Es solo que, veo muy tierno el hecho de que no sepas que hacer. Y vengas a mí, tu hermana mayor, para que te instruya- Le respondió, calmándola.

-Bueno. Supongo que tienes razón, si es tierno dependiendo del punto de vista que lo mires, Jeje… Pero, enserio, ayúdame-

-Primero. Creo que deberías expresarle tus malestares al joven Pipsqueak-

-Pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Mucho menos por trabajar todo el día y luego solo querer pasar unos momentos divertidos con su amigo. No quiero discutir con él-

-Es normal que las parejas discutan de vez en cuando. Tarde o temprano hallaran una solución- Le explico Celestia -Y respecto al día de mañana. Aun recuerdo este día hace tantos años con el capitán Kiev. Yo estaba emocionaba en ese momento. Tenía que aprovechar mis atributos, ya que como sabes… Soy, alta-

-No, ¿Enserio? No lo había notado- Le respondió Luna sarcásticamente.

-¡Sí! Solo mira mis patas traseras, resaltan mis flancos-

-Yo no fijo mi atención en esos detalles hermana- Le dijo Luna arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando tienes una pareja. Y, quieres que caiga rendido a sus cascos. Fijas tu atención en esos detalles, querida hermana. Pulamos tus atributos Luna-

-¿Atributos?- Le pregunto intrigada.

-No me gusta entrometerme en tu vida intima, querida hermana- Celestia la abrazo con sus cascos, pegándola fuertemente a su pecho mientras sonreía gustosa -¡Pero de verdad me siento muy feliz de ser parte importante, de todo tu mundo de experiencias nuevas!-

-Sabes, con lo de "atributos", me dejaste muy nerviosa- Le dijo Luna, mirando el brillante rostro de su hermana.

-Sabes. El día de la visita de Cadence, hablamos justamente sobre esto. Qué curioso que hoy tú me hables de lo mismo-

-¿Enserio hablaron de esto?- Le pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Sí. Ella es muy divertida. Además, ya que ella se enamoro del capitán de la guardia real, y yo también durante tu destierro. Nos entendemos muy bien- Le revelo Celestia.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, Celestia. No solo por el poder compartir contigo, sino también por tu apoyo incondicional, hermana mayor-

-No digas esas cosas. ¿No ves que me pongo sensible? Jeje-

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?- Le pregunto Luna entusiasta.

-Dicen que el mejor camino al corazón de un semental. Es el estomago. Si fuera tú, prepararía una deliciosa cena para ambos, a la luz de las velas-

-Oh, soy buena cocinando. Aprendí a hacer sopa sin magia- Dijo Luna orgullosa.

-Aaam… Creo que es mejor que uses tu magia. Lo importante es que pongas amor como ingrediente principal-

Ambas rieron, pero repentinamente tocan a la puerta interrumpiéndolas. Celestia se dirige a la puerta y la abre con su magia, para encontrarse con un pony de tierra, quien tenía una boina negra.

-Princesa Celestia. Lamento interrumpirlas sus majestades. Pero necesitan su presencia, princesa Celestia. En el escenario, surgió una situación un tanto embarazosa- Le explico.

-Qué pena ¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Mmmm… No quiero ser mal educado con su real persona. Pero creo que es mejor que lo vea usted misma-

Celestia suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien. Iré de inmediato- Le respondió Celestia. Quien al cabo de unos segundos le dirigió la mirada a su hermana -Tengo que atender esto ¿Me esperas unos minutos?-

-Claro hermana. Sabes que no me iría sin terminar de charlar contigo antes- Afirmo Luna.

* * *

Esa misma noche, la princesa Luna regreso al calor y serenidad de su hogar en Ponyville, acompañada en su trayecto bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad. Aterrizo en su terraza, la cual usaba por lo regular más que la misma puerta, y entro a su habitación. De inmediato noto un peculiar calor que reconocía. Era el calor característico de una bañera con agua caliente. La regadera del baño se escuchaba andando, rápidamente Luna concluyo que Pipsqueak se encontraba en la ducha. Pego un bostezo, estiro sus alas y parpadeo un par de veces. El viaje volando desde Canterlot a Ponyville era un poco agotador. Se acerco ese espacio que hay entre la puerta y la pared, por donde se escapaba la luz del baño. Miro, casi sin pensar, a través de este espacio.

La cortina de baño era ligeramente transparente, por lo que podía sin dificultad, ver, con considerable claridad, la figura del corcel a través de la cortina. Cuando se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, no lo entendía. Sentía un gusto y una satisfacción bastante curiosa. Su vista se cruzo con cierta parte de la anatomía de Pipsqueak. Luna apretó sus dientes y comenzó a sudar producto de la calor, no solo del ambiente, sino de su propio cuerpo. Afuera de hecho, hacia mucho frio.

-Creo que necesito un baño también- Pensó para sus adentros.

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta y camino hasta quedar frente la cortina de baño. Pipsqueak, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados hasta el momento, los abrió y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, para solo encontrarse con la princesa Luna, cuyas alas se encontraban plegadas.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta ingenuamente.

La princesa abre las cortinas con su magia, para disponerse a entrar.

-Solo necesito un baño. Espero que no te importe- Le responde.

-Es… Tu baño-

-No solo es mi baño. Es tuyo también. Y, en estos momentos, todo lo que hay en el- Luna deja que el agua de la regadera caiga sobre su pelaje y melena. Esto hacia resaltar sus curvas resaltaran, al igual que sus redondeados y firmes flancos. Su pelaje parecía más oscuro, por lo que sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban. Su melena no hondeaba, ahora estaba lisa, llegando casi a tocar el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Luna.

El corcel, no se había percatado de la expresión en su rostro, producto de la hechizante belleza de su compañera de baño.

-Disculpa. Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos bañamos juntos- Le contesto llevándose un casco a la nuca.

Luna sonrió tiernamente. Acerco su casco y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del corcel, llamando por completo su atención. El corcel acerco sus labios observando los orbes azules de la princesa. Más temprano que tarde, la deidad de la noche comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, levantaron sus cascos y se abrazaron, se vez en cuanto recorría un poco de agua de la regadera entre sus labios. Sus lenguas degustaban con fervor el interior del otro. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, pero aun unidos por sus miradas y un pequeño hilo de su saliva.

-¿Pip, está todo bien allá arriba?- Se escucha una voz que saca a ambos de su pequeño transe.

-Ese es… ¿Spike?- Dedujo Luna.

-Eeemm… Sí. Veras, creí que no llegarías hasta la mañana. Así que lo invite para hablar de algunas cosas. Pero me atrapo antes de entrar en la bañera-

Luna se separo de él -Entiendo. Bueno, creo que, mejor me iré a dormir-

La princesa se dio media vuelta y abrió la cortina del baño.

-Espera. Puedo decirle que venga otro día, no haría nada que te molestara- Le dijo, saliendo de la ducha.

Por unos breves segundos, Pipsqueak pudo pegarle un corto vistazo a la intimidad de la princesa, cuando esta movió ligeramente su cola.

-No es necesario. Diviértete con Spike- Le dijo Luna, para luego salir del baño llevándose una toalla celeste sobre su lomo.

Una vez solo, Pipsqueak se golpeo la cabeza con la pared de la bañera.

-Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil- Pensaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, Pipsqueak bajo las escaleras, dejando a la princesa Luna sobre la cama. En la sala de estar, se encontró con Spike, quien estaba sentado en un sofá grande, lanzándose palomitas que atrapaba con su larga lengua de reptil. El corcel dejo una toalla que llevaba sobre la cabeza, sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-¿Qué paso Pip?- Le pregunto Spike -Escucha unos ruidos allá arriba- Comento.

-Luna volvió desde Canterlot y se fue a dormir. Es todo- Le respondió el corcel, para luego sentarse en un sofá pequeño a la izquierda de Spike.

-Pues, te escuchas algo deprimido. Traje algunas cajas de sidra que Apple Bloom me regalo cuando le comente que venía aquí. No te las mostré, porque iban a ser sorpresa-

-¿Y donde están ahora?- Le pregunto curioso.

-En el arbusto de afuera- Le contesto -Claro, si quieres estar asolas son la princesa Luna. No tengo inconveniente en venir otro día-

Pipsqueak suspira.

-No te preocupes Spike. Yo fui quien te llamo en primer lugar y acabas de llegar. Trae esas cajas de sidra-

-Está bien. Me alegra porque no hay nadie en casa. Sweetie Belle fue a casa de sus padres. Pero vuelve mañana para nuestro gran día. Tengo todo preparado para ella, quise comprarle un traje a Rarity. Pero me obsequio uno para la ocasión-

-Que bien Spike- Le dijo Pipsqueak, un poco cabizbajo.

Spike suspiro y se levanto del sofá.

-Voy por la sidra. Y cuando regrese quiero que me digas lo que te está pasando ¿Está bien?-

El corcel rodo los ojos, odiaba ser tan evidente. Pero para él era una gran dificultad ocultar sus emociones.

-Está bien- Le respondió derrotado.

Luego de unos minutos, ya ambos con un vaso de sidra de manzana de la familia Apple. Cruzaron miradas, creando una incomodidad entre ambos.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió el dragón

Pipsqueak bajo su vaso de sidra hasta una pequeña mesita que tenía en frente. Por lo regular, no veía educado, mucho menos apropiado, ventilar los asuntos de su vida personal. Pero Spike era su mejor amigo, y si no fuera por él, quizás nunca hubiera revelado sus sentimientos a la princesa Luna. Con su amigo podía desahogarse.

-Bueno. Esto es un poco vergonzoso- Dijo el corcel llevándose un casco a la nuca.

-Como si nunca hubiera escuchado un problema vergonzoso. Somos amigos. Si no fuera por ti, ahora no estaría con mi amada Sweetie Belle. No me burlaría de ti-

-Bueno. Desde que volví de la academia militar. Luna ha tenido muchos deberes reales. No he estado con ella desde hace ya varias noches. Entiendo que tenga una responsabilidad con Equestria, pero de todos modos es muy frustrante- Le explico Pipsqueak.

-Problemas en la cama- Concluyo Spike.

-Sí. No es fácil estar con alguien que por lo regular trabaja en la noche. Mientras que tú tienes que trabajar en el día. Pero la amo demasiado, no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Mucho menos reprenderla por solo cumplir con su deber-

-Debes expresarle tu malestar- Le aconsejo Spike -Yo discuto con Sweetie Belle todo el tiempo. La semana pasada quemo la cocina de nuevo, y tuve que repararla con mis propias garras- Le comento.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?-

-Lo iba a hacer. Pero descubrí algo muy interesante, relacionado son las herramientas y el sudor- Le respondió Spike tomando un trago de su vaso de sidra -Pero volviendo a tu problema. Creo que deberías decírselo, posiblemente discutirán, pero hallaran una solución. Al final ambos quedaran conformes en más de una manera-

El corcel sonrió -Gracias Spike-

-Cuando quieras Pips. Sabes, creo que regresare a casa. Twilight me prestó uno de sus libros de poesía. Y aun no me aprendo el que quiero recitarle a Sweetie-

-Eso es asombroso-

-Lo sé. Para el final del día necesitare un traje de plomero. Te dejare las cajas de sidra aquí, nos vemos- Spike se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la puerta.

-Claro Spike. Gracias de nuevo por tu consejo-

-Para eso están los amigos- Le respondió Spike.

El dragón se retiro tranquilamente, dejando a su amigo a solas. Exceptuando de la princesa Luna, quien dormía en el segundo piso. El corcel pego un bostezo y luego de guardas las cajas de sidra en la alacena. Se dirigió sigilosamente a los aposentos de su princesa, para delicadamente acostarse junto a ella. Acerco su casco y acaricio su larga melena delicadamente, para así poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Ya despierto en la mañana, estiro sus extremidades delanteras entre las sabanas blancas, tratando de atrapar entre sus cascos a la dulce deidad de la noche. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, en las sabanas ya no había rastro del calor corporal de Luna. Por lo que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cama vacía. Decidió fijar su vista en la mesita de noche a su derecha, ahí había una pequeña nota, firmada por Luna. La tomo y rápidamente se dispuso a leerla.

"_Querido Pip. Tuve que atender un asunto real que surgió. No te quise despertar. Prometo regresar pronto para que pasemos un agradable día juntos. _

_Siempre tuya: Princesa Luna"_

Debajo de la firma de la princesa, había la marca de un beso, hecho con lápiz labial violeta. Pipsqueak no tardo en detectar el perfume personal de la princesa Luna, en la carta. Se la llevo a la nariz y aspiro llenando sus pulmones de aquel exquisito aroma a rosas, levanta y la esencia característica de la princesa de la noche. Aparto la nota y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, mi diosa. Me asegurare de ello-

Esa misma tarde, el corcel muy arreglado y elegante, fue por manzanas frescas a Sweet Apple Acres. Para luego comprar en la plaza principal del pueblo, rosas azules y el bocadillo salado favorito de la deidad de la noche. Papas fritas. Sin embargo, todo esto no era nada más que una decoración para lo realmente importante. Pipsqueak quería hablar con Luna, para así solucionar sus problemas. Después de todo, se iban a casar. Y ya se imaginaba en algún futuro hablando con la princesa, de otros problemas.

Por otro lado, la deidad de la noche, preparándose para lo que esperaba. Fuese una noche de activo intercambio de movimientos físicos. Tenía un problema, ya que empezó a cuestionar el día. El supuesto día del amor en Equestria, no solo es para conmemorar un hecho histórico. También era un día que destacaba para las parejas. Todo los días, se supone que es el día del amor, todos los días se debería entregar amor. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Por lo que solamente se debería recordar el hecho que dio inicio a esta festividad, y nada mas. Pero decidió dejar de lado sus interrogantes, para preparar una deliciosa cena. Usando su magia podía crear refinadas delicias. A excepción de la sopa, que preparaba con sus propios cascos, por muy dificultoso que le resultaba. También se puso el vestido que su hermana Celestia le mando a diseñar. Un hermoso conjunto de telas provenientes del oeste de Equestria y la tierra de los minotauros. Tonalidades diferentes de azul conformaban el vestido, con una cola bordada de estrellas plateadas.

Luna prendió velas en toda la casa, obviamente con algo de magia para que no se derritan no importando cuanto tiempo pasen encendidas. Termino de encender la ultima vela, y la puerta tras de sí se abrió.

-Te vez helmosa ecta nokche- Le alago el corcel.

Luna volteo, para ver a su semental. Quien sobre su lomo tenia manzanas y papas fritas. Con un ramo de flores azules en su boca. Luna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, aguantando sus ganas de reír. Pipsqueak se inclino y levanto el ramo de rosas con sus cascos.

-Lo siento. Quise decir: Te vez hermosa esta noche- Corrigió.

-Rosas azules. Mis favoritas- Luna acerco su boca y comió una de las rosas, muy gustosa.

-Sé que te gustan. También traje tus papas favoritas- Le dijo señalando su lomo con su mirada.

-Yo prepare una cena. Para ambos. Hace muchas noches que no tenemos la oportunidad de cenar juntos- Le comento.

-Es cierto- Pipsqueak tomo el casco de Luna y lo beso -De eso mismo quería hablarte- Le dijo el corcel en un tono más serio.

-Que coincidencia yo también- Le dijo Luna optimista.

-Mejor lo resolvemos ahora antes de cenar- Sugirió Pipsqueak -¿Te parece bien?-

-Me parece perfecto- Le respondió Luna.

Pipsqueak trago saliva, no pudo evitar sudar un poco. Pero estaba firme en su decisión.

-Bueno. Creo que deberías organizarte mejor con tu agenda real. Enserio, cada vez que intento estar contigo, desapareces. Entiendo que sea tu obligación, pero solo basta organización, para así tener más tiempo libre. A veces pasan dos días y no nos vemos-

Luna quedo boquiabierta. Quedo casi estupefacta, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno enfadado.

-¿Cuestionas la organización de mi tiempo? ¿Qué hay del tuyo?- Le dijo Luna de manera acusadora.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunto el corcel confundido.

-¿De qué hablo?- Le dijo Luna como si fuera algo obvio.

-Sí, de que hablas- Le insistió el corcel, un poco enfadado.

-Cada vez que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo. Tú me dices "Lo siento, ya tenía un compromiso con Spike" o "Tengo que ir a Sweet Apple Acress" ¡¿Tienes idea cuantas veces moví compromisos para poder tener sexo contigo?! Para solo encontrarme con al decepcionque no estarías conmigo-

-¡No tendrías ese problema si organizaras mejor tu agenda, con algún calendario en la sala! ¡Tú me dijiste que puedes pasar años sin dormir, sin mostrar ningún signo de cansancio!- Reclamo Pipsqueak ya de pie y mirándola a los ojos, dejando el ramo de rosas azules a un lado.

-¡Podría organizar mejor mí tiempo si me avisaras con antelación de tus compromisos con Spike y Sweet Apple Acres!- Le dijo ella.

-¡Pues yo solo busco actividades para no molestarte porque sé que estas ocupada. Y para no pasar todo el día viendo el reloj esperando a que llegues!- Le respondió él.

Luna se llevo un casco al pecho.

-¡Pues entonces me organizare mejor!- Le grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot.

-¡Y yo te mantendré al tanto de mis horarios y actividades para que así podamos vernos más!- Le grito Pipsqueak, provocando que las manzanas y papas fritas que habían en su lomo se cayeran al suelo -¡A mí, me parece bien ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?!-

-¡Sí!- Le respondió ella.

-¡Dime qué cosa!- Exigió el corcel.

-¡Hazme el amor!-

-¡Con gusto!-

Luna se lanzo con fiereza sobre Pipsqueak, tirándolo al piso. Rodeo el cuello del corcel con sus piernas delanteras, devorando la boca de su prometido, mientras este le sacaba el vestido a la princesa. Al mismo tiempo, Luna le sacaba el elegante traje de gala a su amante. Se levantaron del piso, y no despegando sus bocas subieron las escaleras hasta la planta superior. Donde se podía apreciar un pasillo lleno de velas. Pipsqueak arrebato los adornos reales de su princesa, arrojándolos sobre una mesita de noche, mientras esta le desabrochaba la camisa. El corcel abrió la puerta de la habitación con una patada. Dentro se podía apreciar la habitación de igual manera, llena de velas.

Pipsqueak se separo de Luna mirándola con incertidumbre.

-Espera… La comida…- Le dijo Pipsqueak entre suspiros.

-Que se vaya a al averno de Ades la comida. Vamos al baño- Le dijo para luego empujarlo contra la puerta del baño, abriéndola. Encendió el agua caliente de la regadera con su magia, al mismo tiempo que metía al corcel a la gran bañera con su magia.

El vapor no tardo en aparecer, Luna entro a la bañera sonriendo y mirando coquetamente a su prometido. El agua caliente cayó sobre el pelaje de ambos al mismo tiempo que su deseo por el cuerpo del otro se acrecentaba.

-Terminemos lo que dejamos inconcluso- Le dijo pasando su manto estrellado trasero, por el mentón del corcel -Espero que mi caballero real pueda cumplir con su deber a la corona-

-Ejem. Su majestad, siempre estaré sus servicios. Permítame lustrar su real gema nocturna- Pipsqueak posiciono sus cascos sobre las voluminosas medias lunas de la deidad de la noche. Acerco su boca frente a los labios traseros de la princesa. La calidez de su interior ya se había hecho presente. Era totalmente diferente al calor proveniente del agua caliente.

-Sus otros dulces labios, son hermosos, su majestad- El corcel le dio un beso. Y luego una lamida. Fue impresionante la velocidad con que el rosado botón de la princesa, salido de su funda para mostrarse al semental. Sin perder tiempo, hundió sus labios en aquel punto rosa y lo saboreo como si se tratase de un dulce.

La princesa Luna no pudo aguantar sus jadeos, sus flancos temblaban ligeramente. Había rogado mucho por volver a sentir aquel placer semejante al mejor de los regalos. Pero, repentinamente, una idea vino a su mente como un rayo. Una idea había surgido de las profundidades de su estimulada imaginación, para quedarse. Luna se aparto unos centímetros y se volteo al corcel.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak extasiado por el delicado aroma femenino de su alicornio.

Luna lo inclino con su casco, haciendo que se sentara contra la pared.

-No es justo que siempre solo yo disfrute de este placer- Le respondió.

El recto de Pipsqueak ya había salido de su funda. Con un poco de timidez, la princesa acerco sus labios al miembro de su prometido. Le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la punta, para luego pegarle una lamida experimental. Lentamente se lo metió en la boca. El sabor de lo que estaba degustando era bastante singular. La deidad de la noche, intentaba hacer lo mismo que hacia al lamer una paleta o un helado. Esto parecía tener un efecto más que placentero en su macho, quien disfrutaba a más no poder. Pasaron los minutos y la estimulación de la princesa llego a su meta. El miembro del corcel comenzó a palpitar.

-¡Su majestad! ¡No puedo resistir más!-

Pipsqueak tomo la cabeza de Luna, con la intención de apartarla, pero sus cascos hicieron lo contrario. La atrajeron a su miembro y libero toda caliente semilla blanca en la boca de la princesa. Quien no tuvo más opción que tragar dicha semilla. Luna no se molesto en lo mas mínimo por este hecho, al contrario, experimentar un nuevo sabor fue un acto gratificante. El corcel libero a Luna de su agarre y esta aparto su rostro un poco. Saboreo un sus labios y luego sonrió.

-Perdóname Luna. No sé qué me pasó…- Se disculpo Pipsqueak llevándose un casco a la nuca.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. No estoy enfadada, fue una experiencia… Interesante- Luna abrió su boca tomando un poco de agua de la regadera para hacer gárgaras y luego escupir -Tienes un sabor bastante curioso, Jeje-

Ambos rieron, pero las risas no duraron mucho, ya que volvieron a unirse en un profundo beso. Sus cuerpos estaban mojados, acariciaban sus cuerpos juguetonamente sin temor. Salieron de la bañera y al salir de la puerta por la puerta del baño, ya estaban regularmente secos con el pelaje algo esponjado y húmedo. Esto producto de la magia de la deidad de la noche, que los seco a ambos a una velocidad impresionante con las toallas. Pipsqueak dejo caer delicadamente a la princesa sobre las sabanas blancas, besando su pecho, ombligo y ubres. Luna subió la cabeza de Pipsqueak hasta su cuello, donde volvieron a unir celosamente sus bocas. El latente miembro del corcel rosaba los labios inferiores de Luna, cuando ambos se tocaban mutuamente con sus aparatos de placer, sentían cosquillas. Eso claro hasta llegar a la penetración, que no tardo en llegar.

Poco a poco, el recto de Pipsqueak se adentro en aquel femenino atributo de la deidad de la noche. Ella extrañaba tener a su semental dentro de ella, aquella experiencia que solo ambos se podían entregar, era como tocar el paraíso mismo. Sus corazones latían como tambores, al compás de una música que solo ellos podían escuchar. Luna jadeo, al momento que su sangre se hacía miel, y sus piernas traseras instintivamente se entrelazaban alrededor de la cintura del corcel, jalándolo salvajemente hacia ella.

-Extrañe estar dentro de usted, su majestad- Le dijo él, entre suspiros.

-Ah… Siga así mi dulce caballero. Su princesa lo desea, lo ha deseado dentro de su sagrado templo... Ah. Desde ya hace muchas semanas- Le respondió ella, entre jadeos.

Luna levando la cabeza, mirando el respaldo de la cama. Pipsqueak aprovecho esto, y su lengua tomo lugar en el cuello de la princesa. Haciendo movimientos de arriba y abajo, estimulando aun más su cuerpo. La habitación se impregnaba de aquellos aromas que ambos liberaban. La esencia masculina del corcel, la dulce y delicada fragancia de la alicornio, luchaban en un duelo por el poder sobre la habitación. Esto no hacia más, que animar el fuego del deseo de ambos amantes.

Giraron en la cama sin separarse, hasta llegar a las almohadas donde Pipsqueak acomodo su cabeza. Un brusco movimiento, hizo gritar a la deidad de la noche, pero se trataba de un grito de extasis. Fluidos transparentes, néctar de su flor. Recorrían sus muslos, disolviéndose sobre el pelaje de sus piernas traseras.

-¿Está bien mi princesa de la noche?-

-Si- Le contesto -Más que bien, mi caballero- Luna toco la nariz de Pipsqueak de manera juguetona.

-Adoro el aroma de su pelaje, mi princesa- Le comento.

Luna rió -Ahora juguemos a montar al pony- Luna a uso de sus cuatro extremidades, se levanto del encima del corcel. Y se posiciono frente a él con sus flancos levantados, meneándolos ligeramente.

-Mi caballero real, conmemore esta festividad disfrutando de sus privilegios que hoy se les ha otorgado- Le dijo ella, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-Nada más quisiera- Pipsqueak se reincorporo de pie.

Aquella melena cósmica, bailaba para los ojos del corcel. Era una danza llamativa e imposible de ignorar una vez que la vista tenía el privilegio de verla. Pero entre medio de esta danza cósmica, resaltaba aquella, que era la joya principal de las miles que hay en el cielo nocturno. Pipsqueak paso su lengua una vez más por la superficie da la intimidad de Luna, pero luego decidió ir un poco mas allá, a explorar las húmedas tierras de la princesa. Degustaba su sabor con vítor. Era algo mágico. Solo aparto su boca, para así dar riendas sueltas a un placer mucho mayor. Se posiciono sobre Luna y con gran entusiasmo adentro su miembro en la intimidad de la princesa, mientras esta se mordía sus labios inferiores, gimiendo en silencio.

-Vuestra espada es impresionante- Le dijo ella.

-Y vuestra corona incomparable- Le dijo él.

Sus muslos impactaban entre sí rítmicamente. Las embestidas del corcel eran acertadas y satisfactorias. Todo lo que había guardado todas esas semanas sin los tiernos afectos de la princesa, lo estaba liberando haciendo suya a la deidad de la noche. Quien aclamaba por el placer de su semental, al igual que él, el de su princesa.

-¡Ah… Mi caballero!-

-¡Su majestad!-

Pipsqueak atrapo la oreja izquierda de Luna, con sus dientes. Mordiéndola suavemente, haciendo que la princesa sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal. Repentinamente, una embestida resalto de todas las demás, al estar acompañada de una descarga de fluido caliente dentro de Luna. La cantidad había sido tal, que llego a desbordarse del recipiente donde había sido vertido, cayendo inminentemente sobre las sabanas. Ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición unos instantes, tomando aire. Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, producto tanto de su calor corporal como el de las velas del lugar.

Luna empujo a Pipsqueak hacia atrás con sus flancos, para así caer está de espaldas sobre él. Sin separarse de la cintura hacia abajo. El corcel rápidamente la abrigo bajo su abrazo, acariciando su vientre y luego beso en el cuello y mejilla izquierda.

-Feliz hearth´s and hooves day. Su majestad- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Feliz hearth´s and hooves day. Mi caballero- Le respondió Luna, girando su cabeza para así poder entregarle un corto beso a su corcel.

-Su majestad. Aun requiere de más de mis servicios, ¿Cierto?-

Luna rio, pero era una risa. Que indicaba que su semental había dado en el blanco.

* * *

Esa noche hubo una lluvia de estrellas. Que todas las parejas aun despiertas después de la media noche, lograron presenciar en el cielo nocturno. Nunca antes había sucedido esto en años anteriores, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa. Salvo por un corcel y una alicornio, quienes vieron la primera estrella caer del cielo. Desde su terraza, en aquella casa al borde del pueblo de Ponyviile, cercano al lago conectado con el bosque Everfree.

* * *

_**Bueno queridos amigos. Esto fue mi especial del 14 de febrero. Decidí hacerlo de Luna y Pipsqueak, porque varios lectores me había dicho que no les di suficiente tiempo juntos. Como pareja. También que, me encariñe con la pareja gracias al Fic que hice inspirado en una persona muy especial. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su opinión reviews. Y para los que siguen la continuación "Para la Eternidad" Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. **_


End file.
